A Vision Of The Blue Moon/Part 1
One day in the Smurf Village, Tapper the village bartender was watching over Baby Smurf in his tavern while he was doing some cleanup work because he had nobody else to help him that day. Baby Smurf was sitting at the counter having fun changing the color of the water in a glass with his magical powers, turning it from one color after another. He was soon visited by Polaris Psyche, who was busy doing his security rounds. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Polaris," Tapper greeted. "How's your busy day been so far?" "At present there is little disruptive activity within and around the vicinity of the Smurf Village for this one to report right now, fellow Tapper," Polaris said. "This one sees that you are looking after Baby Smurf today." "Yes, well, it's been a while since I had the chance of smurfing after the little darling, and I must say that he doesn't cause me much problems," Tapper said. "Right now he's smurfing fascination in what he can do with these powers of his, which seems to be his current plaything." "This one is pretty much aware of Baby Smurf's innate magical abilities, even if most of the village isn't fully aware of them," Polaris said. "This, of course, makes this one curious as to how Baby Smurf has obtained these abilities in the first place." "That part I don't fully know, Polaris, except that he has been smurfed from a place called Smurfling Island, which is where the Smurflings also come from," Tapper said. "It is likely that he was the first child that was smurfed on that island ever since the Smurfs settled on it, so it must be something on that island that made the child what he is today." "This one is aware of the legend of Smurfling Island, the place where all Smurfs remain the same age over the course of years, never growing old," Polaris said. "But what this one does not know is how Baby Smurf would become a member of the Smurf Village since he arrived a few years before Empath returned here for good." "Let me ask you this question, Polaris...have you heard of the Blue Moon Festival?" Tapper asked. "From what this one has studied from the history books of the Smurfs, Tapper, this one understands that it is a festival that takes place during the rare astronomical occurrence of the moon turning blue," Polaris answered. "That's exactly what it is, Polaris, and the way that we can tell when the event is going to smurf place is when the smurfberries suddenly smurf blue for an entire day," Tapper said. "Smurfberries turning blue? How is that even possible, Tapper?" Polaris asked. "Let me smurf back to a day that few years before Empath smurfed home for good and you shall know the whole story of how Baby Smurf became a member of this village," Tapper said. "Some parts of this story were contributed by my fellow Smurfs, including Narrator, so you won't miss knowing a single thing about it." ----- As Tapper's story began, Polaris saw in his fellow Smurf's recollections the Smurfs getting ready for a brand new day when Papa Smurf was being approached by Tracker, excited with some news to tell. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" he called out. "Tracker, what is it?" Papa Smurf asked. "I just noticed that the smurfberries this morning out in the forest...they have suddenly turned blue," Tracker said, showing one of the berries he has in his hand. Papa Smurf took the berry and looked at it very closely to verify Tracker's claim. "Great Smurfness! This means that there's going to be a blue moon tonight! Tracker, get Harmony to summon every Smurf together...this is very important news that we need to smurf," he said. "Yes, sir, right away, Papa Smurf," Tracker said. And soon with Harmony signaling every Smurf together around the speaking mushroom, Papa Smurf made the announcement. "My little Smurfs, Tracker has smurfed to my attention that today the smurfberries have just turned blue. This means that tonight is going to be the night of a blue moon." "A blue moon?" all the Smurfs said together. "Papa Smurf, what's the importance of the blue moon?" Smurfette asked. "A blue moon is a very rare occurrence, Smurfette, where the moon turns blue and we get to smurf a vision of what's to come for us as Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Because of this event, I am now smurfing that we should smurf ourselves ready with a Blue Moon Festival that we shall smurf tonight when the blue moon smurfs in the sky." "I hate a blue moon smurfing in the sky," Grouchy said. "You want us to go gather as many blue smurfberries as we can before the event smurfs place, Papa Smurf?" Greedy asked. "This may be the only chance in a while that we'll get to enjoy smurfberries when they are blue, Greedy," Papa Smurf said. "I want you all to smurf together to make this festival a smurfy occasion for all of us to enjoy." "HURRAY!" all the Smurfs shouted together. "Oh, what wonderful news about smurfberries turning blue today," Vanity said while looking at himself in the mirror. "I wonder just how well they will smurf as part of my beauty treatments today." "I hate beauty treatments," Grouchy said, overhearing Vanity. "Gosh, Smurfette, I have never seen a blue smurfberry before, let alone even tasted one," Clumsy said. "Isn't this so exciting?" "Oh, Clumsy, just because a smurfberry turns blue doesn't mean that everything about the smurfberry itself has changed," Brainy said. "All it really is is just something in the physical makeup of the smurfberry plant that reacts to the atmosmurfic conditions that cause the moon to turn blue that alters the pigmentation of the smurfberries...at least, that is what I can analyze." "Really, Brainy, you honestly don't think that smurfberries might taste better or even different when they're blue?" Smurfette asked. "To be smurfectly honest with you, Smurfette, I have never even tried a blue smurfberry before, but I wouldn't be surprised if some Smurf were to say that they taste no different from the normal ones that we smurf in the forest," Brainy said. "Well, you can argue about this all you want, Brainy...I'm going out into the forest to pick some for tonight's festival," Greedy said. "Of course, I'm going to be taste-testing them first to see if they're fresh." "Sure, and I bet you'll be eating most of the ones that you'll be 'taste-testing', Greedy Smurf," Brainy said. "I bet these will be great for my smurfberry jam surprises," Jokey said with a laugh. "And they will certainly be great for a batch of smurfberry juice as well as cases of rare blue smurfberry wine," Vino said. "Sacre bleu, I must get myself started on smurfing my latest masteurpiesa with the blue smurfberries before they disappear," Painter said, heading to his studio to get his easel, canvas, and paints. "And this should inspire me to write my latest epic poem, An Ode To Smurfberries In Blue," Poet said. "In any case, my dear Smurfette, whether we will have blue smurfberries or not, I would be eager to see what kind of vision the blue moon has in smurf for us to see in the night sky," Tapper said as he joined Smurfette in getting a basket for collecting blue smurfberries. "Wouldn't you?" "Oh, I would love to see if there's a vision of which Smurf I will marry someday, Tapper," Smurfette said, sounding eagerly curious. "Do you think that's possible?" "We have no idea what we may smurf in the face of the moon tonight, but I would say that anything is possible," Tapper said. ----- "And so throughout the day, the Smurfs were busy preparing for the Blue Moon Festival, wondering what they were going to smurf in the face of the moon when it would smurf blue, Polaris," Tapper said. "The anticipation for that moment has been smurfing heavily on the minds of most Smurfs that they had to ask each other what they were hoping to smurf." As Polaris continued to listen to the story, he saw Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy working together on a building a stage for the participants of the Blue Moon Dance that would take place during the festival. "So you've been thinking of what you want to smurf in the face of the moon tonight, laddies?" Duncan asked. "Well, my wish is that I hope to smurf myself marrying Smurfette someday soon," Hefty said. "I bet that's what you're hoping to smurf, isn't it?" "Me, I want to smurf myself being recognized as the strongest Smurf in the village, Hefty," Tuffy said. "You, the strongest Smurf in the village?" Hefty said. "You can't even smurf yourself in a fight against something like Azrael. There will only be two hits: Azrael hits you, and you hit the ground...simple as that." "My wish is that I smurf myself as the bravest warrior, exploring the hills that the great McSmurf clan used to call our home," Duncan said. "Like I would want to see how that smurfs out for you, Gutsy," Hefty said. "You're a fine one for mocking the bravery and strength of your fellow Smurfs, Hefty," Duncan said. "Just remember that you wouldn't be the Smurf that you are without the help of your friends." "'Help of his friends', Dunk?" Tuffy said. "Hefty bullied the other Smurfs into doing his work, including Pushover. They weren't all doing the work just because they were his friends." "I know that, Tuffy," Duncan said. "But if I weren't the Smurf who can stand up to Hefty's bullishness, you'd all be smurfing on your hands and knees trying to please his every whim still." "I bet Brainy is hoping to smurf himself as the village leader when Papa Smurf passes away," Hefty said, looking toward Brainy as he was passing by. "A lot of good that will smurf the entire village to see tonight." "Yeah, I agree with you there, Hefty," Tuffy said. "Brainy's the last person that I would want to see as the village leader." "I know Tapper would want to smurf the entire village become disciples of this Almighty that he believes in," Duncan said. "Well, good luck with me being part of that vision, Tapper," Hefty said. "What's with him and that holy book, anyway?" Tuffy asked, wondering. "Why does he think that we need to be smurfed by this Almighty? Is there something that's going to happen to the world that only he knows about?" "If you're that curious about it, laddie, I'd say you should ask him what he knows about the end of the world and what the Almighty has to smurf with it," Duncan said. "I'm not interested in knowing anything of this imaginary God of his, Gutsy," Hefty said. "I just want to live a smurfy life and be married to Smurfette and smurf a family of my own someday. And if anybody wants to smurf a discussion with me about it, I'll just let my knuckles do the smurfing." Duncan snorted at that thought. "In that case, I'd rather see Smurfette be happy smurfing her life with someone else if that's how you want to treat your fellow Smurf, Hefty." Just then Handy came along to inspect the work. "So how's the stage smurfing along, gentlesmurfs?" he asked. "Oh, we should have this smurfed in time before lunch, at the rate we're smurfing to make sure it's all good and smurfy," Hefty said. "By the way, we were just wondering about what every Smurf thinks that they're going to smurf in the face of the moon tonight at the festival," Tuffy said. "What do you think you're going to smurf?" "Oh, me?" Handy said. "I was wondering what's going to be my biggest and greatest invention of all that's going to change the smurf of history to come." "So for you it's another great invention," Duncan said. "I can't imagine what kind of invention's going to be greater than the ones you've been smurfing, Handy." "Just what we need in this village...another one of Handy's inventions to smurf away work from our own hands," Hefty said. "Not everyone in this village has the strength that you have to smurf more in a day than most Smurfs can in a week, Hefty," Handy said. "I'd rather see more Smurfs being able to smurf the same work with a lot less effort." "And in the long run make a lot of Smurfs fat and lazy," Hefty said. "Thanks, but those kind of inventions are not for me." "Well, don't come smurfing to me if you're in need of one of my inventions when you're having trouble with something that's going to require more than what someone like you can smurf alone," Handy said sourly before he left. "Why do you always smurf that to your brother, Hefty, always rejecting his ideas for inventions?" Duncan asked. "You think that the village can really function better without him, or are you just jealous of what he can smurf that you can't?" "Look, Gutsy, what smurfs on between him and me as far as how we feel toward each other isn't anyone else's business," Hefty said. "You worry about your things, and I'll worry about my own. Is that understood?" "Yeah, sure, we understand," Tuffy said. "It's not like we're always witnessing you two smurfing on about who's the better Smurf in this village." "Don't antagonize the boy, Tuffy," Duncan said. "If he wants to treat his arguments with Handy like it's nobody else's business, even if he smurfs them in public, we don't need to remind him that he's smurfing like a hypocrite now." ----- Later on in the evening, the Blue Moon Festival was underway, with Greedy serving food made of blue smurfberries and Tapper and Vino serving drinks. Piper, Twanger, and Fiddler provided the music, and a group of Smurfs were gathered in a circle to do a very special Blue Moon Dance that they have been preparing for under the direction of Dancer Smurf. During the dancing, Jokey saw Clumsy rushing on his way to join the others. "Hey, Clumsy, you've got to hear this joke," Jokey said, stopping him for a moment. "What do you get when you mix a Smurf with a cow?" "Gee, I don't know," Clumsy said. "Blue cheese!" Jokey said with a laugh. "Isn't that funny? Here, I've got a little present for you." "Oh, no thanks, Jokey," Clumsy said. "I'm late in joining the others for the Blue Moon Dance." But in Clumsy's rush, his finger snagged on a hole in the ribbon of Jokey's "surprise" present, causing it to unravel and for the "surprise" to open in front of Jokey as Clumsy ran with the ribbon, making it explode in Jokey's face. "Well, that part certainly wasn't funny, Clumsy," Jokey fumed. Clumsy soon saw the others dancing on the stage. "I'm coming, guys, I'm coming," he shouted as he approached them, but was suddenly stopped by Grouchy and Duncan. "Just where do you think you're smurfing?" Grouchy asked as he and Duncan grabbed Clumsy and carried him a short distance away from the other dancers. "Uh, I'm going to dance with the others at the Festival," Clumsy answered. "Sorry, Clumsy, you're not on the list," Grouchy said. "But isn't that my name right there?" Clumsy asked, looking at the list on the clipboard that Duncan was holding. "That's your name, Clumsy, under 'Do not let in!" Duncan said, pointing to Clumsy's name under DO NOT LET IN on the list. "That order comes specifically from Dancer Smurf, who is in charge of the dance." Then Clumsy saw Brainy approaching. "Hello, my fellow Smurfs. What seems to be the problem here?" "Brainy, they won't let me smurf part in the dance," Clumsy said. "Well, you see, Clumsy, it's for your protection and others that we can't let you smurf part in the dance, because you tend to be rather, uh...accident prone," Brainy explained. "Accident prone?" Clumsy exclaimed. "Golly, Brainy, how can anyone think that of me?" Just as he said that, however, he raised his arms and accidentally smacked both Grouchy and Duncan in the face. "Exactly my point," Brainy said. "Now run along, Clumsy, and try not to smurf any bruises upon anyone." Clumsy sighed as he walked away from the Smurfs doing the Blue Moon Dance, looking rather discouraged. "No need to thank me, gentlesmurfs...I'm just trying to help you smurf your job so that we would all have fun smurfing the blue moon tonight," Brainy said with a slight chuckle before he turned to walk away. Grouchy and Duncan looked at each other while Brainy's back was turned, and then suddenly they both kicked Brainy in the butt, sending him flying straight over the village to land on his head. "A job like mine is never truly appreciated by anyone in this village," Brainy moaned after he landed. Meanwhile, Smurfette was with Dreamy looking up at the sky, watching for the moon to turn blue at any moment. "Isn't this so exciting, Smurfette?" Dreamy said. "Oh, I can't wait to see what vision the moon will smurf us tonight." "I hope that I will be able to smurf the face of my Prince Smurfing in the moon, Dreamy," Smurfette said. "What are you hoping to see?" "Oh, it's a very special wish, but I can't say what it is, or else it may not even happen," Dreamy said. "But for all of us to see it together...then we'll know for sure that it's going to happen." Papa Smurf then joined Dreamy and Smurfette. "Are you two smurfing a good time at the festival tonight?" Papa Smurf asked. "Oh, yes, Papa Smurf," Smurfette answered. "We're just waiting for the moon to turn blue and to smurf us its vision. What are you hoping to see in the moon tonight?" "Honestly, Smurfette, there wasn't anything specific that I was hoping to see," Papa Smurf answered. "But if I had a wish to smurf something in the moon this night, I was hoping that it would be..." "Clumsy!" Smurfette exclaimed as she turned her attention to see him approaching the other three Smurfs. "Clumsy, you look upset," Papa Smurf said, sounding concerned. "Is there something wrong?" Clumsy sighed. "Oh, it's just that the other Smurfs don't want me to be part of the Blue Moon Dance. And I was just so eager to be part of something that happens on a night like this." "I'm sorry to hear that, Clumsy," Smurfette said. "You are welcome to join us in watching for the vision of the blue moon, though." "Yeah...maybe that will make me happy," Clumsy said. "Clumsy, you'll have other opportunities to join your fellow Smurfs in dancing," Papa Smurf said. "Just because they won't let you smurf part of tonight's dance doesn't mean that they don't like you." "But if there's one thing that I would wish for tonight, Papa Smurf, it's that I wouldn't be so accident-prone, always hurting my fellow Smurfs," Clumsy said. "Papa Smurf! Fellow Smurfs! Look, up in the sky!" Tracker called out. Every Smurf stopped what they were doing at the moment and saw the moon in the sky suddenly turn the same shade of blue as Smurf skin. This caught the attention of every Smurf as they eagerly awaited to see what kind of vision would be shown in the face of the moon. And then they saw in the moon the image of a baby Smurf as well as a message written in a language that only Papa Smurf understood. "Papa Smurf, what does the message say?" Brainy asked. "It says, 'a small visitor will come to bring joy to the entire village'," Papa Smurf said, reading it straight from the vision itself. And then suddenly the vision vanished and the moon reverted to its original hue. "Oh, dear, that wasn't the vision that I was hoping to see," Dreamy said, sounding disappointed. "What does that message mean, Papa Smurf, that a small visitor will come to bring joy to the village?" Smurfette asked. "And what's with the image of a baby Smurf?" "I honestly don't know, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "But whatever it means, we must prepare for its fulfillment whenever it happens. This could be something that will happen soon...maybe tonight or a day or so later or maybe even a month later." The Smurfs all sighed as they knew with the passing of the vision that the festival was now over, and all that was left was waiting for the vision to be fulfilled in its time. As the Smurfs headed for their homes, Tapper walked with Smurfette to her own house. "I know you must be disappointed that you didn't get to see your Prince Smurfing in the vision tonight, my dear Smurfette, but that doesn't mean that you'll never to get marry anyone," Tapper said. "That wasn't what I was feeling, Tapper," Smurfette said. "The vision of a baby Smurf...a visitor that will bring us joy...could that mean that I'm going to be a mother soon?" "Unless some Smurf I don't know about is smurfing things with you that you shouldn't be smurfing until you're married, Smurfette, I doubt if that was the vision's intended meaning," Tapper said. "And as much as I would someday want to be married to you, I would never smurf such things to you that smurf against the things that I believe in." "I know that you wouldn't, Tapper, I believe you," Smurfette said. "But to become a Mama Smurf in only a few years since I became a real Smurf...it feels like things for me are happening too fast. I'm not sure that I would be ready for such a thing to smurf place." "I know from my spirit that you will make a good Mama Smurf to whatever child smurfs our way through whatever means the Almighty smurfs them to us, Smurfette," Tapper said as they both reached her door. "I will smurf you again in the morning." "Thanks, Tapper, and have a good night," Smurfette said, looking at Tapper one last time before she entered her house. But as the Smurfs went off to sleep one by one in their houses, Dreamy was still awake at his window, staring up at the moon, wondering about the vision everybody had seen, and when it was going to take place. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Vision Of The Blue Moon chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles